1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting head and a liquid ejecting apparatus.
2. Related Art
As a liquid ejecting head that ejects a liquid, an ink jet type recording head is known in which a piezoelectric element (actuator device) is provided on one surface of a flow channel formation substrate in which a pressure chamber communicating with a nozzle is provided and in which an ink droplet is discharged from the nozzles by performing pressure fluctuation in the pressure chamber by displacement of the piezoelectric element.
As the ink jet type recording head, there is a head in which a COF substrate (wiring substrate) that supplies a drive signal is inserted to a through-hole by attaching a protective substrate having the through-hole in which the piezoelectric element is exposed, to the flow channel formation substrate, and the COF substrate is connected to the piezoelectric element via a lead electrode (for example, refer to JP-A-2011-025493). The COF substrate and the lead electrode are connected to each other in the through-hole by an anisotropic conductive paste (ACP). The ACP is configured to have conductive particles and a paste, and there is a case where insulation is applied to the paste.
Performing a highly dense formation of nozzles by narrowing a pitch of the nozzles more has been sought in recent years, but if the COF substrate and the lead electrode are connected to each other by the ACP described in JP-A-2011-025493, there is a case of being deviated from a wiring portion since conductive particles contained in the ACP are bigger than a wiring width. Accordingly, there is a problem in that it is difficult to proceed with the highly dense formation of the nozzles.